


Show me

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: I found my first Mirandy story :) i let someone edit it (thank you kaylyn) and thought I post it. It's just a one shot and I hope you all like how I once started :)





	Show me

Show me 

Chapter 1

Andy was working for the mirror now which she enjoyed, but something was missing. 

Someone with Prada heels. 

She started to miss the devil herself. Andrea couldn't believe her own feelings, but she missed Miranda Priestly dearly. 

There was nothing she could do about it. Besides Miranda was indeed very straight. Not to mention she was in the middle of her second divorce. And on top of that she was Miranda fucking Priestly. 

There was no way....

"Hey Dave unless you don't have anything else for me I'm going call it a day...." Andy yelled over to her boss. 

"Well go ahead and enjoy your weekend Andy, just don't forget your article on the entertainment section is due on Monday, email it to me when your done with it alrighty?"

"Will do, I'm almost done with it anyhow so you'll have it sent to you by tonight." 

"That a girl.." They both chuckled and Andy waved goodbye on her way out. She was so glad she had an actual weekend to herself. That was never the case while working for Miranda. And now she had much more free time. Considering Nate had all his stuff moved out when Andrea came back from Paris.. 

'Oh man, Paris...' She thought while hailing a cab. She actually made enough money to take a cab sometimes. She leaned back in the back seat drifting away in her thoughts....'Miranda....white hair....that delicious looking ass. As her assistant she always walked two steps behind Miranda. 

'What a view' 

The cab came to a stop and Andy looked up to see they have already made it to her apartment complex. She quickly paid the cab driver and made her way up to her new little apartment. The one she shared with Nate was too big and had too many memories anyway. 

New job, new apartment- New life! 

She slumped onto the couch with her laptop and began finishing her article. Soon she was finished and was pretty pleased with herself. She was going to email it to Dave right away so she's be able to relax the whole weekend. To clear her mind even of her work. Just sitting on the couch, having take out, wearing her favorite college sweater and watching some good old TV. 

She couldn't wait. 

She logged onto her email account and had three new messages. Two where just spam and when she read the email address from the third email she almost had a heart attack. Mpriestly. 'Oh my freaking lord' she thought. 

They had not spoken in six weeks what on earth could she want. 'She is giving me hell right in that email...I'm not gonna read it' she thought. But curiosity won and she opened it.

From: Mpriestly  
To: Asachs

Andrea,

I do not approve of the way you left.

That's all 

MP

'What the hell?? Is she going insane' Andy was furious. After quickly sending her article off to Dave she wrote her former boss.

To: Mpriestly  
From: Asachs

Miranda,

I do not approve of how you treat your friends.

That's all

 

Andy was pissed getting such an email from her. And why now? She had been gone for several weeks. She reread her response and didn't she was very pleased with her answer and thought 'that'll show her'. 

After finishing her first movie Andy was pretty tired it was a long week after all and she decided to hit the sack early today. She considered 10:30 pm "too early" while working for Miranda she was never be able to go to bed before midnight.

Miranda was furious 'what was that girl thinking leaving me like that and having the nerve to respond so freshly to her'. She poured herself some wine and thought of a way to get back at that silly girl. Oh how she missed that brown eyed girl wearing hideous skirts.... and that smile....oh how she missed that smile that greeted her every morning for nearly an entire year. 

"Mom?" Caroline said

"Darling, what are you doing up?" Miranda said after being pulled back to reality by her daughter.

"Mom I can't sleep? Can I have some milk please?"

"Sure Bobbsie lets go to the kitchen."

They sat in the kitchen and Caroline took a sip from her milk. "Why are you so sad mom?" Miranda looked startled at her daughter's sudden outburst. "Oh come on mom I can see it in your eyes... Is it because of Stephen?" 

Miranda was shocked. She thought she was hiding it well but obviously not. "Is that why you can't sleep darling? Look, mommy is fine, I am not sad because of Stephen." 

" Good I didn't like him anyways. Why are you sad then mom?" 

Miranda felt the tears welling up she wasn't sure of her voice anymore. She turned around , took a deep breath and said " I absolutely don't know what your talking about. I am perfectly fine."

Caroline became worried. She went over to her mom giving her a hug, and she stayed that way for a while until Miranda kissed her forehead and told her that it's time to go back to bed.

"Ok mom but if you ever need to talk to I am always here for you, because I love you mom"

Miranda pulled herself together and sighed, "When did my little baby grow up so fast? I love you too, bobbsey. Now off to bed with you, your dad will be here very early to pick you and your sister up"

"I know mom." Caroline yawned. "love you nighty night"

And with that she went upstairs. Miranda couldn't believe her daughter saw it in her eyes...was it so obvious? She had to do something about it. So she got up, taking her wine with her she went to her study and opened her laptop.

To: Asachs  
From: Mpriestly

Andrea,

I see we need to discuss this. Come to the townhouse for lunch tomorrow 12:30. Sharp. 

MP

With that sent she went off to her bedroom to get some sleep. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy that night. She was wondering if the brown eyed, sexy woman would show up tomorrow or not. 

And if yes what was she going to say.....

The next morning Andy woke up and felt great finally sleeping in enjoying that free weekend. She thought about calling Doug for drinks tonight. It was a Saturday night in the big city after all. When she glanced at her laptop she remembered the email and her response. 

'Oh my god I am so dead why did I write that.' She thought. Andrea opened her laptop and saw she had a new email...from her.... Andy read it and glanced at the time once more 10:38 am. For a moment she debated on coming up with an excuse or not, but the thought was a fleeting one. She just had to find out what was going on. And more importantly she had to find something to wear right now.

 

 

Andrea quickly jumped into the shower and thought about her clothing options. Once she was done cleaning up Andrea stepped over to her closet. Before picking out a black pencil skirt, a white silk blouse-that shows a good amount of cleavage and her 5 inch fuck me louboutins . She left her hair down and put some light make up on. Once she was done she did a once over in the mirror and nodded her head in approval. She was finally pleased with herself and off she ran. Shortly after she was downstairs about to hail a cab. Until she saw Roy standing in front of her building. She could recognize that black Mercedes from anywhere. 

She walked over to the vehicle and Roy greeted her warmly. He opened the back door for the younger woman. "Miranda's orders." He shrugged. Andy thanked him with a nod of her head, and got into the back seat. Slight dizziness and a bout of nerves came with the shutting of the mercedes' door. 

___

When they arrived at the townhouse Andrea thanked Roy once more. "It was good seeing you Roy." He smiled.

"I having it won't be the last time. Have a good day,Andy." She smirked at him and took the stairs to the entrance. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell the door opened.

Andy had to swallow pretty hard at the sight of her former sexy as hell boss. She was wearing a wrap around dress that wrapped around her oh so well 'God how sexy can someone be' she thought, and her Prada heels. Her hair and makeup were perfect as always.

"Andrea, are you just going to stand there? Come in. I believe we have some matters to discuss." 

Andy just stumbled and followed her in the kitchen.

"I assume smith and wollensky is acceptable for lunch?" Andy nodded 

"Miranda ...I....You ...."

"By all means dawdle, Andrea, you know how that thrills me. "

"I'll get us some water, I would prefer a scotch now, but I guess that it is too early."  
Miranda glared at her but when she turned around to get the water she showed a tiny smirk... but not for Andrea's eyes.

Lunch was a quiet affair. They hadn't spoken a word since they sat down to eat. When they were done Miranda put the plates in the dishwasher. Then led herself and Andrea to the couch in the study to talk. 

"You know I could have blacklisted you the way you left me...."  
Andy, suddenly, feeling bold raised her eyebrows and replied, "So why didn't you?"

"That's actually a very good question..You know everybody thinks I am the dragon lady but I do have a heart Andrea!" The younger woman's heart sank.

"I am so sorry Miranda about the way I left and I never thought you were the dragon lady or the ice queen or God knows what else they call you. That's actually the reason I left....I couldn't handle it anymore....."

"Handle what Andrea? Humour me..."

"I couldn't believe what you did to Nigel, but I mean that was just the final straw for me. I just couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer so I decided I'd better go before they show....." 

Andy blushed and pressed her legs together. She couldn't look at Miranda who's eyes were wide.

"...and I better go now Miranda thanks for lunch I...." As she got up to leave she felt a hand around her wrist pulling her back with force. Andy stumbled back and fell right into Miranda's lap. She looked up at her with wide eyes. "Show me Andrea...."  
"Wh...what do you mean?"

Andys heartbeat was so loud she thought Miranda must here it. The older woman couldn't hold back anymore knowing she had feelings too. She raised her hand behind Andy's neck and pulled her head down to hers. "Then I will have to show you." She whispered seductively in Andy's ear before licking it with her tongue ever so sensual. 

Andy couldn't help but moan and she wasn't sure if she was still breathing. "Please Miranda .....show me." She managed to get out in a whisper.

 

 

 

Andys hands were suddenly wandering over those sexy curves. Miranda's eyes were closed, but she felt Andrea's lips hover over hers. 

"Kiss me, silly girl." she whispered. 

And so she did. Their first kiss was slow and sensual. But it got more passionate by the second. Especially as soon as Miranda opened her mouth to welcome Andy's tongue, and soon they were moaning into each other's mouths. They couldn't get enough of each other. But air was needed at some point so they slowed down and parted. They looked at each other, panting, and both very much flushed. Turned on to no end. 

 

Andy couldn't believe she was in Miranda's arms kissing her senseless. "Bed?" She asked very bold now. "I thought you'd never ask." Miranda replied.

 

 

 

With this they both got up and Miranda pulled Andy up the stairs into her bedroom. On the way there they had already both gotten rid of their shoes. As soon as the door closed the younger woman pushed Miranda against it. Kissing her with so much passion she thought her knees would give in; the brunette sensed this and held her tight against the door. Both hands on her waist and one leg between Miranda's thighs. Andy tugged on the editor's dress that was already shoved up a bit by her leg and she pulled at the hem of it—not asking for permission —Andrea just pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. Andy had to take a moment to drink in the sight of a very flushed and sexy Miranda in only her black la Perla underwear. 

"Darling," Miranda moaned "your absolutely overdressed." With that she fumbled on the zipper of Andrea's skirt which swiftly pooled around her legs. Miranda didn't have the patience to undo each button of Andrea's blouse so she just ripped it open. "So sexy, darling." Miranda murmured against her neck while kissing her. Her hands exploring new revealed skin. Miranda took over and pushed her new lover in direction of where her bed was. "I want you so much, Andrea, I can't wait any longer." They got rid of the their underwear before they laid down on her bed. Andy in the middle with Miranda straddling her hips. Andy couldn't believe it. She had never been this horny in her entire life. "God Miranda what are you doing to me?"   
"What I promised. I will show you how much I want you ..." Miranda hesitated but then added in a whisper, "...and love you"  
The younger woman's eyes widened "Miranda I love you too ..." She said with tears in her eyes. Miranda leant down to capture that sweet mouth of hers and ravished it. Both naked now Andrea felt how wet Miranda was on her stomach. "Ahh Miranda you are so wet, you feel so good on top of me." Andy jerked her hips and the editor just moaned. "Oh goooood Andrea..." Miranda pushed herself off wandering down the brunette's body. Peppering her with kisses. "Open your legs for me, darling." She did as she was asked and Miranda got herself settled in between. "So beautiful and so wet. I will have a little taste now okay?" She dipped her tongue in between Andrea's folds and moaned.

"Ughh, Miranda! Oh my fucking God ahhh.... this feels amazing" Miranda suddenly shoved two fingers inside of Andrea while licking her clit. "Ohhhh.... God …fuck me, Miranda..... Harder, baby, I am so close " she hissed through her teeth before she experienced an earth shattering orgasm. Miranda felt her fingers being squeezed like she was in a vise. In turn making in impossible for the editor to move them anymore. When Andy came down from her high Miranda climbed back up and laid next to her love. "See I told you I would show you." Miranda smiled cockily at her new found lover. 

"Oh you sure did. That was absolutely amazing I've never came so hard in my life." Andy said very breathlessly.   
Before suddenly turning and hungrily kissing Miranda. Hands began to roam over her body. Taking a hold of her perfect breasts. She kissed and licked them before taking a rose tinted nipple in her mouth, ravishing them both. Miranda couldn't help but moan in response and arch in Andys kisses. Her hand wandered down to Miranda's centre and she felt how wet she already was. "Oh my.. someone is ready" Andy grinned. "Just.. p-please, Andrea." 

"Please what, Miranda ? What do you want?" 

"Ahh please Andreaaaaa... Don't tease me.... Fuck me!" With that Andy pushed in three fingers and pumped in and out getting faster and faster. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh yesssss....Mmm so good .... ughhh so close darling." When Andy pressed her thumb onto her clit; she was finally pushed over the edge. Miranda came, long and hard. Never had she been so thoroughly fucked before today. She was absolutely satisfied. 

Afterwards they snuggled up under the covers and caressed each other. "Andrea I love you so much. I am so glad you came over for lunch." 

"I love you too, Miranda." She kissed her lips very tenderly and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. "You are so gorgeous, Miranda, you know that?" 

"I am not so sure. Maybe you'll have to show me, darling." 

Andy giggled, "Alrighty, can I show you in the shower?” Miranda smirked, took Andy by the hand and dragged her to the bathroom. 

Fin


End file.
